Rationalizations
by projectfireside
Summary: COMPLETE! Sara was with Nick oringally. She than went for Greg. Now she's back with Greg. But Greg's soon moving on. What's gonna happen to the love triangle? a little OOC
1. Thoughts

It's been a month. I'm surprised that I've stayed in the relationship this long. I figured it'd be a one-night stand where we wake up and learn not to do it again. But, Nick got attached…. And so did I guess. I've never been one to screw around than leave. I've lost boyfriends in college because they couldn't go all the way with me until we had a relationship going where I knew they wouldn't leave after they got it. Even when they got me drunk I still made them wait. I guess that was my way to protect me from getting hurt. That it wouldn't be completely one sided.

But something came out of that night with Nick. Weather I wanted it to or not. But I couldn't argue with it. Nick hasn't been the worst boyfriend. He's completely gentleman like. A Texan gentleman. He'd open doors, make me dinner, and bring me lunches; little things that'd make me smile.

Today I realized I can't do this. I can't get this attached. I can only be with someone for so long. Something isn't right. I know Nick has to feel it too.

"RING!" She hears that interrupts her thinking.

"Sidle."

"Hey Sara, it's Nick."

"Hey what's up?"

"You wanna come over for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Sure what time?"

"6 good for you?"

"Yeah I'll be there. See you later." Has she hangs up.

Okay so tonight won't be a episode of _The O.C._ with some hugely dryadic thing. Nick wouldn't do that would he?


	2. Break down

Sara drives up to Nick's apartment building, pulls into the closest spot available. Sits in her car thinking about how tonight should go down.

"Should I break it to him easy and pull the "It's not you, it's me" story or tell him the truth that I can't get attached." She thinks to herself. "Telling the truths always better. Plus Nick knows when I lie and he wouldn't buy some cheap excuse and it'd just make it even worse."

She gets out of her car and walks up the stairs and down the hall. Finding the number of his apartment she knocks nervously.

"Hang on a minute out there!" She hears him say kind of nervously himself. Almost like he knows something's going to happen. "Stop being paranoid Sara. He doesn't know anything. He thinks everything is fine."

The door opens interrupting her paranoia.

"Hey there." He says with Texan accent showing fully.

"Hey." Sara says walking in past Nick while he closes the door behind her.

"What are we eating tonight?" Sara asks trying to accomplish unobvious small talk.

"I thought I'd try a old recipe from my mom that I haven't cook in years. Don't worry it's meat-free."

"What's in it?"

"Different vegetables, in a salad that if I remember correctly, was excellent."

"Sounds good." She says, almost to herself in a reassuring manner has if she was trying to convince herself of everything she's been trying to.

"It can't be that hard just to break it off. I've done before. I mean come on it's not like I'm dealing with Grissom here. Its just Nick and Nick is the kind of guy that wouldn't let some stupid thing come in-between our friendship. Or at least I hope not." She thinks to herself.

Dinner goes by fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Gosh, why am I so nervous? It's like I'm back in high school breaking up with someone I thought I was madly in love with. I'm not in love with Nick. I just like him…. A lot. Now all I have to get through is dessert. Than I'll talk it out with him."

Nick starts cutting a cake he made. When he says, "Hey, Sar, something up with you tonight? You've seemed like you weren't really there all night."

"Uh-oh. This is way too soon. I wanted to finish a piece of cake first." She thinks to herself.

"How so?" She asked sort of interested.

"You've just been quiet like I'm the only one speaking this entire conversation. That's not usually like you."

"You know Nick, I'm glad you asked actually. I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go ahead I'm all ears," he says handing her a piece of cake.

After taking a bite and chewing a little she says, "Well look Nick, the thing is, I can't really, uhh, do this sort of thing like this."

He immediately straightens up and says, "What do you mean?"

"I don't get this attached usually and I don't know if I can handle it."

"Don't you think it's at all willing to see if you can?"

"Nick don't make this hard. I don't want to be doing this, trust me."

"Than don't Sara. It's your choice, you decide what you do."

"Nick, I'm the kind of person who can stay in a relationship for only so long. And that point, was about 2 weeks ago."

"Sara, everyone meets someone who takes those 2 week flings into someone. Maybe I'm your someone."

"Maybe, I should leave." She said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Maybe."

Sara got up from the table, grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She walked down the stairs into her car where she broke down. Tears started rolling down her cheeks almost symmetrical. She needed to find someone else to talk about with this. Catherine isn't the type of person she'd go to. Grissom can't interact with other human beings. Warrick is busy tonight. Nick's up there. Who else is there?


	3. Motives and plans

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

_Nick's point of view._

Why? What the hell did I do? I thought everything was going fine. I thought I was doing everything right. I guess I was wrong with that idea. She "can't get attached". Yeah right. She doesn't wanna goddamn try. She doesn't want to put herself out there and become vulnerable.

"God what am I doing?" Nick said to himself to a empty apartment. "What did I do wrong?" in sort of a sincere whisper that you'd have to strain to hear if you weren't paying attention.

"That's it tomorrow or once my head is cleared I'm gonna make her see it's worth it. I've been waiting for my chance the day I met her. I'm not gonna blow it now." He thought to himself.

Nick than got up from where he was still sitting at the dinning room table where Sara had left him and started cleaning off the table. Counties to wash the dishes. He than walks into his bedroom gets into his boxers and dives head on into a night of pick pocketing and separating thoughts in his mind while trying to sleep desperately but fail miserably.

_Sara's point of view. _

"Thanks, this means a lot to me. I just really needed someone to talk to. Or to keep my mind off things." Sara said in a sort of innocent and pure way.

"Don't worry about it, you know I'm here any time you'd ever need me." Greg said sincerely. "So you wanna tell me what this all is about first?" He asked when things started getting quiet and could tell something was bugging her more than she's choosing to show.

"Greg…"

"Sara, that's okay if you don't wanna but if I don't know I can't help."

"Look, you know I was dating Nick right?"

"That was all over the CSI Daily, Sar."

"God, I know. But I broke up with him tonight."

"So let me get this straight, after everything you guys had to deal with for over a month from Ecklie, and Grissom and such, you just gave up?"

"Pretty much."

"You make no sense to me Sara, I hope you realize that."

"Thanks Greg you sure do know how to make a girl feel better."

"Sorry, but why did you give up Sara?"

"Well, I can't get attached. I have problems being close to people. I break it off at a certain point in a relationship, and that point has been passed a while ago. It was becoming too much for me."

"Sara, do you want to get married?"

"I don't know, maybe if I find the right guy."

"How do you know you have the right guy if you don't go past a certain point?"

"… Greg, it wasn't right. I don't know Nick wasn't my type I guess."

"The Texan accent, gentleman kindness, not your style?"

"Guess not."

"Well that leaves a opening for the rest of us fishys to play our game."

Sara starts to laugh, "Wow Greg, first time I've laughed in a while. Thanks, a lot"

"Anytime, it's what I'm here for."

Sara starts to yawn. Greg looks at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Wow, it's getting late." Greg said kind of tired himself. "You know you are welcome to stay here if you don't wanna drive home."

"Yeah I'd like that Greg."

"My room, well your room for tonight is, I'll show you myself."

"Greg I'm not taking your bed from you."

"Sara you are my guest, most likely the best guest I'll ever have. You are getting my bed."

"But I don't wanna put you out…"

"I like my couch, calm down."

Greg walks into a surprisingly neat room. It's cover in blacks and dark blues. With CDs surrounding an excellent sounds system. With pictures on the wall of things that looked like Greg could have taken them himself. Sara was amazed.

"Wow, I never imagined you'd have your bedroom like this." Sara said still in awe.

"So you've been imagining my room Sara Sidle?" He asked with a smirk.

"Greg Sanders, you know what I mean."

"That Sara's been thinking of my room. So tell me, did it exceed your expectations?"

"Very much so Greg."

"Why thank you."

Later Greg walked in and Sara was in one of his old T-shirts and a baggy pair of pants of his.

"My god I have to say, you look better in them than I ever will."

"Stop it Greg!" Sara said playfully.

"Just go to sleep sweetheart."

Laying down and almost immediately after laying down Sara closed her eyes and started falling asleep. She said, "Don't you ever call me 'sweetheart' Greg." Extremely sleepy.

Greg just sat there for an hour just watching her and the way her hair would fall in front of her face. She looked so beautiful lying there, in his bed, in his clothes just sleeping. He'd give anything to see this every night. He felt bad that Sara was so worked up over the Nick thing but he hoped he helped and it wasn't that bad of a bonus to see Sara like this.

"Stop it. You would be taking advantage if you started anything out of this. She's still vulnerable and she can't get attached like how you want Greg." He thought to himself.

He got up, got himself a blanket. Than brushed his teeth and went to his couch.

He layed down and wrapped himself in his blanket and started to drift off. But before he fully fell asleep his last thought was, "But maybe I could fix that about her. Maybe she just needs to find the right guy."


	4. Waking up and Help

Nick got up from his tortured sleep took a shower and got dressed. Nick sort of looked like the living dead from so much lack of sleep. Usually he's filled with energy and always there to brighten up everyone else's days, but today it was different. If anything he'd need someone else to brighten up his day.

"Today I've gotta make her see I mean this with everything I have." Nick thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Sara just woke up. At least she was a little confused on where she was and how she got here. "Oh no did I get drunk and go home with some random guy?" she thought herself. Than it hit her. The events of last night.

"Oh god, I hope Nick's alright this morning. Wait what's that smell?" Sara thought to herself sitting up and kicking off the sheets. She hoped in the shower real quick and got dressed within 10 minutes. She walked out into the living room/ dining room and saw Greg in the kitchen through an open window type thing in the wall.

"What are you doing Greg?"

"Making us some breakfast or dinner or whatever you may like to call it." Greg responded rather matter of factly.

"Wow," was all Sara could think.

"I never knew you could cook, Greg."

"Well there's a lot to me that you don't know, Sara." Greg said kind of shyly.

"He looks kind of cute when he acts a little shy," Sara thought to herself and than couldn't help but smile at that thought. "Greg Sanders cute? Wow, you seriously are starting to scare yourself Sara." She thought to herself.

"Hey, I was being serious, no need to the laughter."

Still smiling, "Sorry Greg wasn't that I was smiling at."

"Are you gonna fill in on that was so smile-deserving?"

"No."

"I thought so, but anyways sit down and just eat and be amazed."

She sat down at the table. Greg put two plates down and put eggs, toast, home fries, and pancakes on each plate. Sara took a bite of each food before making a statement.

"Wow, Greg, when did you learn how to cook this good?"

"Well Momma Sanders was a mighty fine cook herself," he said while sitting down.

"Wow, this is great."

"Why thank you, now please kiss the chief."

"Now he's dreaming," she said laughing, but she ended up kissing his cheek.

"Oh why thank you my love," he said extremely happy for getting that alone.

They finished eating, cleaned up the dishes and got ready for work. They took two different cars into work since Sara's car was there already at Greg's. The two walk in together and head straight for the break room to get their assignments. Grissom pairs up Nick and Catherine, Warrick and himself, and finally Sara and Greg on a DB in some parking lot.

Nick wasn't happy with Sara being with Greg when he could have used the time with her to get her back. Sara swore she saw some kind of disappointment in his face when he heard he was going to be working with Catherine tonight.

Nick and Catherine got up and went out to her car to go to their B&E. On the way Catherine started to make small talk.

"So Nicky, how's Sara and you doing?"

"We broke up last night," Nick replied in a sort of monotone.

"What? God Nick I'm so sorry to hear that. If there's anything I can do to make you feel better just tell me."

"Actually Catherine, I wanna win her back." He said honestly.

"And you want my help don't you?" She asked.

"If you don't mind..."

"Not at all. I thought you guys were good together. She was starting to relax about things when she was with you. What do you say I get her to meet you at the dinner after your guys shifts tonight to talk over breakfast?"

"Do you think she'll talk?"

"If I make her, sure."

"Thank you Catherine, so much," he said so happy.

"Just don't blow it Nick. Sara doesn't usually give second chances I've seen."

They than arrived at their scene. Nick couldn't get Sara off his mind and what he'd say. He'd make sure she listened to him. No matter what it took. He's not giving up on this.

Meanwhile, Sara and Greg were talking.

"So Sara do you feel better?"

"Yeah Greg, last night really helped, thanks a lot. You have no idea."

"What about a reoccurrence?"

"Greg are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, not exactly, it could be but we could just hang out, has friends that is. Either way I'd be more than pleased."

"Why don't we make it friends, for now."

"All the better. So same time and place?"

"Sounds great. Now we gotta get to work."

Later on Sara ran into Catherine. She stopped her in the hall.

"Hey Sara," Sara heard from Catherine down the hall.

"Hi Catherine."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Listen, you wanna met me at the dinner after our shift to have breakfast? Just breakfast, you and me haven't really had the chance to talk… about anything. SO what do you say?"

"Uhh… I don't know Catherine…"

"Please?"

"I guess so. I'll see you there. I got things I gotta check out so I gotta go."

"Yeah same here. Later."

"That was weird, even for Catherine. She's never made it a point to pick her out and want to hang out with her," Sara thought to herself has she walked into the lab Greg was working on some evidence.

"Hey sexy," Greg said with a smile.

"Right back at you Greggo."


	5. Dinertalk and phone calls

Sara got done working with Greg and finished processing the evidence right when her shift ended. "Just in time for the infamous diner meeting." Sara thought to herself. She finished the last of her paper work and headed towards her car. She got in and headed over to the usual diner where the team always eats breakfast after a tough shift.

Sara got out of her car and headed towards the door. On her way in she saw Catherine's car already parked outside, meaning she'll already be waiting for her in there. So Sara walked in and saw Catherine waiting in a table at the far end drinking some coffee. But what Sara didn't notice was that Nick was sitting on the opposite side of the diner waiting for Catherine to leave so he could talk to Sara.

"Hey Cath. How long you been waiting?"

"Hey Sara, not very long. Sit down, sit down!"

Sara sits and the waiter comes and brings her some coffee. Sara is putting sugar in it when she asks, "So what was this all for?"

"Well…" Catherine says hesitating than looking over and than back, "I'm not the one you need to talk."

Confused Sara asks, "Huh?"

"I think I better go now."

"Catherine what's going- what the hell?" Sara says when she sees Nick walking over and takes the seat Catherine just occupied. Catherine starts walking towards the door, exits, gets in her car and drives off. Sara then turns and looks him in the eye and says, "What do you want?"

"Well, I uhh, couldn't get you to talk to me otherwise. Hence the Catherine asking you to come here. Just please, hear me out." Nick pleaded.

"Fine."

"Look, Sara… I'm not giving up on you. Not now not ever. I don't care if do. I'm not giving up. I can't."

"Nick, I told you. I can't do this. Not now. Maybe later I don't know what I have to do with my life yet…" Sara responded almost crying. "I have to go now. Good-bye Nick." Sara than got up and walked out the door to her car. In her car she started really crying. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, do you mind if I come early?" She said. "How about, now?" she asked with sobs coming down. "Thanks." Than Sara hung up the phone.

Still in the diner, Nick just sat there. "Wow. I blew it. But I meant every word I said to her. God it's like I'm in high school again with my little high school sweetheart. But Sara's more than that. I don't know how to explain it. She just is. She thinks this is the end she is just plain stupid."

Nick got up and paid for the 2 coffees brought and headed to his own car to pursue his own ideas.

During Nick doing this Sara drove to Greg's apartment. She was still crying a little. But she tried to stop before she knocked on his door. When he opened the door he just looked at her and hugged her tightly while bringing her inside and shutting the door behind them. Sara than couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. I promise you that. Everything'll be fine. Just sit down here. I'll get you some coffee." Greg said in a comforting voice.

He returned with coffee has promised. Sara took little sips. He watched in just kind of awe. "How could someone so beautiful feel so bad? It amazes me," he thought to himself.

He than put his arm around her. "You wanna tell me what this is about sweety?"

Sara sort of flinched at being called 'sweety' she usually hated being called that. But for some reason she liked it when Greg called her it. But she replied with,"Nick. He just won't stop. I don't know what to do."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" he asked nervous of the answer.

"I guess I do but," than it hit her. She did have feelings for Nick still, but that it made sense why she liked being called 'sweety' or something like that by Greg. She was starting to have feelings for him. "That can't be good,' she thought.

"But…"

"I don't know if he's the only one I have feelings for."

Shocked he said, "Maybe you should try and pursue this other guy. Do you think he's interested?"

"I doubt it."

"You maybe never know. Someone might be here waiting for you.." he said with a sort of knowledge to it. While he said it he held on tighter to Sara. She didn't wanna leave there. She wanted to be in his arms for a really long time. This all scared her.


	6. Kisses and flowers

Sara and Greg started to watch a movie. Casablanca. Greg never did let go of Sara. Either of them wanted to move. When the movie was over Greg stopped it and turned off the TV. He turned and looked at Sara.

"You feeling any better?" He asked sincerely with a innocent look on his face.

"Yeah, actually I am. Thanks so much." She meant it to. She was feeling a lot better.

"Well you know I'm always here." He just looked into her eyes. They sat like that for a minute or two. But it seemed much longer to them. Greg started to lean in a little. Little by little. He was hesitating because he didn't want to mess up the friendship they were working on and got it so perfect. Finally, he just went for it, His lips brushed up against hers. Sara didn't know what to do. Finally, she kissed him back.

Relieve flooded over him. He's never been so happy in a long, long time. They pulled away after a little bit of deepening the kiss. They just breathed heavily and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow," Greg said still in awe.

"Yeah, wow."

"What does that mean?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," Sara, said still shocked.

"Who was the other guy you had feelings for Sar?"

"…. You Greg."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I never thought I'd have Sara Sidle sitting on my couch, me being able to kiss her, and as if that wasn't great enough, she admits her having feelings for me."

"Well when you put it like that Greg-"

"I mean it. I'd never dream this would happen. Just so you know, that was good enough for me. If you don't wanna do this, I'm okay with that. God, I can't believe this!"

"Greg, just take this one step at a time. And Nick can't find out. Meaning no one else can either otherwise they will tell him."

"I can live with that," Greg said smiley uncontrollably. He leaned in again and their lips met. It felt extremely good to both of them that neither of them wanted to leave there tonight,

Nick was in his house thinking what he could do to get her back. He knew he couldn't go on without her. Even though it's only been over a month, he knew that they belonged together. It was sort of like his parents relationship. From the moment they met they knew they were going to get married. They told me has a kid that once you met someone who might be the one you'll know. I knew it when I saw her. I didn't realize it until lately. I know she had some feeling in this too. She has to. It couldn't have been all one-sided like it was starting to seem like. It just couldn't be. She wouldn't do that to me.

Nick picked up his phone and called the florist.

"Hi, yeah I'd like some flowers delivered to my friend…"

Sara knew if she didn't leave Greg's something's would happen that she knew shouldn't. Has disappoint Greg had looked and how much she herself felt disappointed she know she had to leave and Greg understood that. He himself didn't trust what he'd do with her given the chance.

When Sara got home she walked in and loved the scent of her apartment. She dropped her stuff down on a chair by the door and took a shower. In the shower she thought what she wanted. She knew she was starting to like Greg a lot but she didn't know if she was ready yet. That was the reason why she broke up with Nick. And for her just to jump into another relationship wouldn't be that good. Maybe she was starting to like the attention after falling for Grissom and getting nothing in return. It was good to feel wanted. And she needed that at times after her job. She needed to be needed.

She got out, got dressed and than she heard her a knock on her door. She opened it to see some deliveryman with a flower in his hand. One rose.

"Sara Sidle?"

"Yeah?"

"Sign here."

Sara signed it and he handed her the flower that she now saw has a rose. "Have a nice night," he said politely.

"You too," she responded a little confused. She took the note that went with it and read it.

Sara, like I said at the diner I'm not giving up. I'm going to send you a rose a day until you and me are back together.

"Wow," she thought. "He really won't give up…"

She took the rose and put it in a vase with water. She started at it a little just smiling.


	7. Dirty Dancing

Sara got up for work later that night. She got in, and headed straight for the break room to get her assignment. Grissom worked with Catherine, Nick and Warrick together, and that leaves Sara and Greg to work together. Sara was glad she didn't have to work with Nick. It would have been awkward. He'd know I got the rose. She didn't wanna talk to him right now. Greg is also a great thing to keep her mind off things.

"Let's go to the house."

"Yeah, you drive."

They walked out together from the lab and headed towards Greg's car. Sara put her kit in the back and sat in the front seat. On the way Greg started to try to make conversation.

"So, Sara, when does your shift end?"

"Same time has yours I think."

"You wanna go dancing with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," Sara answered matter-of-factly with a smile.

"Great," Greg replied with a big smile. "I'll make sure you have the best time you've ever had dancing in your life."

"You better, Greggo."

They than arrived at their crime scene were all conversations of them stop and went into a more serious tone.

Later that night, Sara went home showered and found herself in a chrisom red dress that looked great on her. About 10 minutes after that she found herself standing at her doorway in almost has much awe has Greg looking at how beautiful she looked. "He really does clean up nice," She thought to herself.

"You look absolutely amazingly beautiful tonight, my lady," Greg said in complete awe of her standing in front of him like that, in that kind of dress. "Tonight shall be interesting," He thought.

"You clean up nice yourself Greg."

"Shall we go?"

Already starting to walk toward the car she said, "Of course."

They got in the car and drove off to some dance club.

Walking in, Greg leading the way into the middle of the dance floor, while Sara right behind him, was holding onto his hand tightly. The only reason why Greg picked the middle of the dance floor was to show off Sara. He saw some other guy eye her and thought, "That's right she's mine." He was extremely proud of that fact.

Greg leading with Sara, she couldn't help but feel good in his arms just dancing there. She was really starting to have a good time-, which has never happened before dancing with a guy.

He spun him around and when she looked into his eyes again she couldn't help but fall into his deep brown eyes. She loved those eyes. But what she looked most about them was that they were always so open. Greg would be making a joke and fooling around and you could just look at him and know that he wasn't trying to cover up anything wrong with him by cracking jokes. That's what she liked most about Greg.

They finished dancing and went home. Greg pulled up to Sara's apartment. They both got out and Greg wanted Sara to the door of her apartment. Greg kissed Sara goodnight. The kiss deepened into something else all together. It started something neither of them thought would happen. All of a sudden Sara opened her door and her and Greg went in- still kissing and starting to undo each other's clothes. The door was shut closed now.

"What the…?" Nick said out loud. "No, she wouldn't leave me for goddamn Sanders, would she?" Nick looked at the seat next to him where the rose sat. He planned on bringing tonight's in person. So he waited until she got back. He took the note and got a new piece of paper. A bit larger one and started to write:

_Sara. I came by tonight to deliver the rose in person since I thought we needed to talk. But, I saw something I don't think I should have. I saw you and Greg. I think we need to talk. Don't think just because you might be dating Greg, that I'm going to stop trying to win you back. I'm going to continue. _

_-Nick_

He got out and left the rose on her mail box with a piece of tape he found. Someplace were he knew Sanders wouldn't see it on his way out- whenever that may be.


	8. The 'Talk'

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning did finally come. Greg woke up first to be greeted by Sara in his arms. He tightened his grip on her. "Wow… Let me tell you, that was not what I had planned for last night but gotta say no complaints here. Just… wow," he thought. He finally got a good look at her. When the morning light hit her face through her soft brown hair she looked beautiful.

After a couple minutes of Greg staring at her Sara started to move inciting she was awake.

"Morning sunshine," he said in her ear.

"Hey, what kind is it?" she asked sleepy.

"Uhh," He turned to find his watch. "9 o'clock. Shit, I gotta go do something Sara. Grissom has Warrick and I doing something today at 9:30. God, I wish I could stay so bad."

"Greg it's fine, take care of what you gotta do," she said finally sitting up.

Greg got his clothes together and got dressed. He kissed her goodbye and promised that they'll do something later that night before work. Than he left.

Sara got up, got in the shower and got dressed. She went to get her mail when she saw the rose. "Uh-oh," she thought.

She took the flower and read the note.

_Sara. I came by tonight to deliver the rose in person since I thought we needed to talk. But, I saw something I don't think I should have. I saw you and Greg. I think we need to talk. Don't think just because you might be dating Greg, that I'm going to stop trying to win you back. I'm going to continue. _

_-Nick_

She went inside and grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

"Stokes."

"Nick, hi, it's Sara, umm I think you should come over."

"I think so too." He said than hung up.

Sara started to clean up and 10 minutes someone knocked on her door. She opened it and saw Nick standing there looking like he didn't shut his eyes at all that night.

"Hi," Sara said shyly.

"Hi."

"God he even sounds tired," She thought.

"Come in." Sara stepped back and Nick walked in and took a seat on the couch. "So, how are you?"

"Sara."

"I know."

"What's going on with you and Greg?" Nick said seriously.

"I'm, Uhh, dating him." She shouldn't feel bad for that. She shouldn't. It's not right to Greg.

"Since when?"

"A few days ago."

"Did you break up with me for him?"

"No, Nick I didn't even like him then. I broke up with you because it was getting to intense for me."

"Sara, it got about the same amount has it was last night for you and Greg."

"How much did you see?" she was starting to get angry.

"Enough to know what happened in your bedroom last night."

"Why were you even here?"

"I was going to give you another rose," he said pointing to the vase that now had a couple of roses in it.

"Look, Nick-" Nick had gotten up by now and kissed her the hardest he'd ever kissed her before. She finally did kiss him back. They pulled away after a few moments of this.

"Do you feel the same with Greg when he kisses you? Who do you want, Greg or me? But know I'm not stopping. I care about you too much to stop." With that he walked out the door and got in his car. Sara watched in door way has he drove away. She walked back in and shut the door.


	9. Crime Scenes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people, but Clementine I do.

Sara woke up later on and took a shower and got dressed. She made herself a little something to eat on the way to work. She pulled up and walked in the lab. She continued down the hallway until she reaches the break room, where she entered and took a seat.

"Assignments!" Sara heard Grissom say.

"Catherine, Warrick, and me we got a car chase. Nick and Sara- murder in a hotel room. Greg B&E."

"Uh-oh," Sara thought looking at Nick. "I guess it had to happen eventually. Just wish it wasn't right now. With the kiss and all." Everyone got up and went off in groups.

"Meet me in the parking lot in 5 minutes. I'm gonna drive," Nick said to her.

"Alright."

Sara went and got her kit and stuff ready and met Nick outside standing by his car.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, let's go. Brass said there's a lot to do."

"Alright," she said getting in.

They drove in silence for a little bit and Nick said, "So how are you?"

"Alright and you?"

"Just peachy. You know Sara you don't have to be awkward around me. We're just going to process a scene. I'm not gonna kiss you again." He look right at her when he said that and Sara just sort of melted inside. "Why does he have to look so great?"

"The kiss wasn't bad Nick."

"Thanks, at least it wasn't completely lop-sided."

"Nick, I'm with Greg-"

"I know that Sara. Remember I did see you guys."

"Right. But, we can't do this. I like Greg. He's sweet, fun to be around, makes me feel better. You know?"

"You can find that in a lot of guys Sara, not just Greg Sanders."

"Nick we're here. Let's just end this conversation."

"Alright."

They got out, grabbed their kits and walked up the front door. They walked in and asked what room. They went up to it and started processing.

The girl was late twenties. She had strangulation marks on her throat and legs. Shirt was ripped open and skirt was lying on the floor by the bed.

"Act of passion, or just plain rape?" Nick asked.

"I say rape."

"Why do you say that?"

"If it were that rough, there'd be some kind of handcuffs or something. And plus look at the marks on her legs. It's clearly rape. The door was banged in I saw a shoe mark on it. Which the door could easily be shut after that."

"You've never had that rough of sex before have you Sara?"

"Nick, this isn't about me it's about the victim."

"It's about how you perceive the evidence which is how much experience you have in something. This one just so happens to be sex. Looks like Greg doesn't get too it to."

Getting angry at that comment, "Greg knows how to treat a woman with respect- not like she's a piece of meat. Until someone I know."

"Greg Sanders? He considers every women apiece of meat. I treat women with the same respect I'd like from them Sara. Which in some cases can be lopsided."

"No he doesn't. I think I'd know more than you."

"Have you heard him talk about his previous girlfriends?"

"Nick, I don't care about them. I'm with Greg. Not them. And guess who isn't with me-"

"You too might wanna check this out." A office walked in interrupting them. They all three walked out and saw a piece of cloth with blood on it.

"I think we have our murder weapon." Nick said.

"You take care of that, I'll do the rest of the room." Sara replied.

They finished the scene and got back in the car and headed back off to the lab. They did what they had to with the evidence and went home. Sara with Greg and Nick went to get some breakfast. But than he was called back in to be informed of the new detective who was taking the case.

"Why was I called back in?" Nick yelled down the hall.

"To meet her." Grissom pointed to some new woman.

"Hi, I'm Clementine Crawford. I'll be working your case." This young about 30 years old, with short blonde hair. She was about 5'4. She looked altogether extremely good-looking just standing their Nick thought.

"Nick Stokes. Nice to have you aboard."

"Nice to be on, now you wanna fill me in on this case?"

"Sure, you wanna over breakfast? I never got to finish mine."

"Sounds great."

They went out and started talking about he case. When that subject dried up Det. Asked, "So you have a girl in your life?"

Thinking of Sara he answered with, "No, I don't. How about you? Any guys?"

"Nope I left him when I moved here."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. I'm looking for someone who can treat me better. And you know what? I think I'm looking at him."

"Aren't you being a little too straight forward?" Nick asked, he'd never gotten use to things like this.

"Am I?"

"We do work together."

"From what I heard you don't really mind that."

"Heard?"

"I over heard Catherine and Gil talking about you and this Sara Sidle."

"That's none of your business." Nick was wondering why they were talking about them. They have no right to be.

"Sorry, but what do you say? Dinner tonight?"

After thinking about it Nick answered, "Sure why not."

Sara and Greg got back to Greg's apartment. They'd been spending more and more time there. Sara still had the things Nick said on her mind.

"Hey, Sar, what's on your mind? You seem out of it." Greg asked looking into her eyes.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Sara, I know when you lie to me. Come on tell me, what's bothering you?" And he could. She could never get away with anything with him.

"What do you think of women?"

"Whoa, not what I was expecting but okay. I think they are intelligent humans, who in most cases are a lot better than men. Why?"

"You don't think they are a piece of meat?"

"Of course not! Where are you getting this from?"

"Nick."

"What? Oh god… Sara Nick and me just mess around. Being a guy and showing off their girls. I would never ever consider you a piece of meat. Ever, you mean too much to be that too me. You are probably the best girlfriend I've ever hard infact." With that he kissed her. Sara than deepened the kiss trying to forget Nick's. She couldn't like Nick anymore. Greg was too good for her now. Greg started to undo Sara's shirt. Things lead to another and they woke up next to each others naked bodies.


	10. Leggo my Greggo

Disclaimer: Don't any of the chacters expect Clementine.

Greg woke up from hearing the shower going in the room next door. He had a assortment of feelings that morning. "What was Nick thinking telling Sara that? Oh wait, I know, he still wants Sara and if she gets mad at me he thinks she'll break off- she probably would but that's not the point. Nick has some damn nerve telling her that. That's need I need to find him." Greg thought to himself while getting up and getting dressed. He found his keys on the coffee table next to the door and left Sara a note in replacement where the keys were.

_Sara_

_I gotta do something. Be back soon. _

Greg 

Greg went into his car and went to Nick's apartment. He's only been there once playing some video games but he still knew were it was and what number it was. While walking up to the door Greg was considering what he'd say. He figured he'd just wing it.

_Knock knock._

"Hold on!" Greg heard from inside.

The door open and Greg saw a sleepy looking Nick standing there with a little confusion on his face. "What's up Greg?"

"Nick I think you know why I'm here."

"Sara." Nick was wondering when he'd come over. Knowing Greg he'd probably flip, but you never know.

"What the hell is your problem telling Sara that I 'treat women like apiece of meat'?" Greg asked rising his voice a little.

"Greg that is what you do to your previous girlfriends." Nick said getting a little annoyed. He just woke up and now has to deal with a angry Greg. Great.

"No, I don't Nick! Seriously, if you goddamn love her that much why won't you let her be happy?"

"Happy?" This were Nick got the confused look again on his face.

"Yes, if you just let her have some space to figure out what she wants, than maybe you'll be able to deal with this. Why do you think she went to me? Because you can be controlling Nick. Not in the 'you can't go anywhere' way but in the, 'I love you so much that I need you weather or not you need me' way." Greg was feeling a little open with Nick so he walked out and back to his car. He drove around for hours wondering what Sara was going to think once she heard he talked to Nick. By the time he was done with his little drive, he had to be in work. So he turned around towards the lab. He got his assignment with Catherine. It was some murder in a house downtown. He wasn't really listening to Grissom but looking at Nick and Sara. But Catherine interrupted his thoughts with, "You wanna leave now?" Sounding a little annoyed that Greg hadn't been listening.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." He said with a realization of what was going on.

They both worked out with their kits into Greg's car. They got in and started off towards the crime scene. Catherine kept looking at Greg. Greg wondering what she was doing or thinking, which ever she may want to inform him of, asked," What Cath?"

"What are you thinking of Greg?"

"What do you mean?" Greg's expression was getting a little confused and worried where this was going to go.

"What are you thinking about? Or what's on your mind? Something is bugging you. I'm just wondering what it is, that's all."

"What do you know?" Catherine always knew more than she let on and Greg knew that.

"Oh just a little relationship with Sara that's caused two friends and turn on each other."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard Nick talking to himself in the locker room." She said kind of plainly.

"Of course." Greg said expectantly.

"So you wanna tell me everything? I can help you know."

"I know you can. It's just-"

"Hard?"

"Yeah."

"Just try Greg, you've gotta be able to talk about it to someone, otherwise it'll build up on you."

"Alright Catherine, I'll try. It's just that, Nick still is madly in love with Sara, even though he hasn't told her he 'loved' her yet I don't think. But I think Sara is starting to fall for him all over again. I've seen the roses he gives her and the notes with them. She doesn't know that, but I have. And I don't want to hold Sara down. She's in a tough spot right now. And I feel like such a wuss that I can't do anything to help her. She means everything to me right now, and I just want her to be happy."

"Sounds like you're starting to fall in love with her too Greggo. Maybe you should tell her you are, that is if my observations are correct. Maybe it'll help her set her mind on one of you two. Just treat her like a queen for the time you have with her. I'll talk to Nick." She told him sincerely.

"Thanks Catherine! I owe you one!" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You do Greg, now let's catch some bad guys!"

"God I hope Catherine helps with this. She'll know what to do more than me." He thought to himself.

They found the house and started processing it. They didn't mention Sara or Nick at all, just laughed and joked around, like friends who've known each other all their lives.


	11. Last Roses

Disclaimer: Same has before.

The following shift Catherine was paired with Nick on a shooting at a house. Catherine took this time to talk to Nick about the whole Sara thing. They got into Nick's car after putting their kits in the back seats. After about 5 minutes of small talk Catherine asked, "So, what's going on with you and Sara?"

"I was waiting for you to ask about her," Nick said nodding his head. "Well, she's with Greg, has you probably know Cath, but I don't know. Maybe when she realizes I'm not always gonna be there waiting for her she'll realize what she wants. Or like Greg nicely told me, I should lay off and just let her be happy and figure out what she wants."

"Greg told you that?" She asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, he did. See, Sara and me got into this little, Uhh, fight I guess. I said some things I didn't entirely mean. I guess Sara got out of shape about it and talk to Greg about it. He got pissed, and came to me. What he said made a lot of sense. I am being controlling in this situation so I think I'm gonna just let her be until she comes to me." Nick replied getting a little emotional. He wasn't use to talking about his relationship problems, especially with Catherine.

"Do you want my honest opinion on this entire situation?" She asked.

"Of course…" He said getting a little nervous.

"Well, you and Greg both really like Sara right? Greg has her now. You want her. She broke up with you. Probably because of what Greg said about you being controlling. Girls don't like that Nick. So of course she went to someone she knew would appreciate her, someone like Greg. She just wants something that comfortable right now. Give her some time. I honestly think she'd pick you over Greg."

"You mean that Cath?" Nick asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I do Nick." She said honestly.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, didn't you go out with that new detective last night?"

"Yeah, but nothing's gonna happen with that. I just thought it'd be good for me to actually try to get over Sara. But I couldn't stop thinking about her all while I was out with Crawford."

"Wait, that's her name?" She asked with eyes getting wide.

"Yeah, Clementine Crawford. Why?"

"That's who we're working with tonight." She said plainly.

"Well, tonight should be interesting." He said pulling up and getting out of the car and grabbing the kits. He than handed Catherine hers. They walked into the house together and directly spotted Crawford. She smiled at her, especially Nick. Catherine turned and gave Nick this little good-luck smile and than started to walk down the stairs to start processing. Nick followed while listening to Crawford about what happened.

Catherine and Nick did what they had to with the scene and has they were leaving Crawford called Nick over and said, "So when does your shift end?"

"Not for a while." Nick said plainly.

"How about you call me when your done and we can do something afterwards. What do you say?" She asked kind of hopeful.

"Look, Crawford-"

"Please call me Clementine" she interrupted him.

"Okay, Clementine, I don't think that'd be such a good idea." He said in a sort of apologist way.

"Why not?" she said in a loud kind of angry tone with her face starting to turn into a confused look. "I thought you had fun the other night."

"I did, but it's just I don't think this would work." He said sincerely.

"What won't?"

"Me and you," he said pointing to himself than her.

"It won't work because you don't wanna try Nick." With that she walked out the house.

"Great." He said to himself. He than walked out himself on in the drivers seat of her car to see Catherine looking at him.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Not good." With that he drove off to the lab to start on this case.

Later, after his shift he picked up one rose. He than wrote his little note to go with it. He knew Sara wouldn't be back yet. He heard she had a case of a woman being raped; she'd surely pull a double to solve it. So he put it on mailbox again where he knew she'd see it. He got back in his car and drove home to get some sleep.

Sara after pulling the double Nick was sure she would pull went home. She wasn't in the greatest mood from her case. As Grissom once told her theirs always certain cases that work people over. Hers was women getting raped and brutally beaten by their companions. All she wanted to do was go home take a shower and than go to Greg's. She parked her car, and got out. She walked up to her door and saw the rose. She grabbed it knowing it was from Nick, smiled a little than opened her door and walked though. She opened the note and read it.

_Sara,_

_This is going to be the last rose I give you. 'Someone' has made see things a little clearer and made me realize some things. I'm sorry for trying to control everything. I know I can't do that. It wasn't right to you and it was probably better that you did take some time away from me. You need to figure out what you want. If it's Greg than I'm happy for you. I just want you to be happy Sara. I love you._

_Nick_

Sara wasn't sure how she should feel right now. He just told her he'd stop what he promised he wouldn't and said he loved her. She didn't know if she should be happy that he's going to pull away or be sad. "Why goddamn now Nick, why? Not only do I have that woman's voice screaming in my head all the time but also now I have the words of this note running through it has well? I need Greg." She thought to herself. She than walked back out her door to her car. Drove straight to Greg's apartment. She knocked on it and he answered with a smile on his face.

"Hey," he greeted her with a hug and kiss than let her through.

"Hey right back at you," she said.


	12. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Sara needed to be with Greg right now. After Nick's little note, and her case it helped being held. Also Greg was in a good mood for some reason. All they did was lay on his couch and watch movies and just talk.

"So, you liking this movie?" Greg asked in a kind of humorous manner with his eyes looking directly into hers.

"Oh yes Greg, the Lion King is my all time favorite," she said laughing. "Hey Greg?"

"Yeah sweetie-pie?" He asked in the same manor.

Laughing a little she said, "Thanks, I wasn't in the best mood when I came here but now I'm laughing and in a good mood. Just- thanks." She said looking straight into his eyes sincerely.

"Sara, I know that those kind of cases work you over and I'm just glad that you came to me for a little comfort. You know I'm always gonna be here. Always girlfriend." He said than proceed to kiss her. When they stopped kissing he just held on to her and they both fell asleep. They awoke to Greg's alarm in the other room for work. He let her take a shower since he already took one before. While she was in the shower he made her some food before she left. She finally got out and smiled at him. "What are you doing over there?" She asked.

"Making you some pancakes." He said plainly while having a smile on his face.

"Oh how I love how I get treated when I here," She said taking a seat.

"This is how you should be getting treated, beautiful. Really you deserve a million times better than anything I ever do, but you know we gotta work with what we have," he said kissing her on the cheek while handing her a plate of pancakes.

"Greg, you are by far the best boyfriend I have had in a while." She herself said smiling.

"I'm going to honor that for the rest of my life," he said laughing.

Laughing she said, "You should."

They finished their pancakes and headed off to work. Sara went straight into the break room to get her assignment. She started talking to Warrick about some new case and started to walk off into Warrick's car.

Greg went into the locker room and went to his locker. Nick walked in and sat down by his locker. Greg just looked at him and than away. Nick noticed and started to talk.

"Hey, Greg."

"Hi." Was all he said back.

"Look, Greg, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For yelling at both you and Sara. For being controlling. For not letting Sara be happy. But I'm gonna back off you both for now." He said honestly sorry. With that he walked out and left Greg standing there in awe. "Did he really just do that? I think he did. Yes! Finally I get Sara to myself, without having to worry about what Nick was doing to win her own. But than again she'll probably like that and go back to him. But not if I have anything to do with." He was thinking to himself when he was shutting his locker and walking out. He saw Sara walking out of the break room and ran to her. He than kissed her the hardest he'd ever kissed her before. When he finally realized what he was doing he stopped and looked at her. "I swear Sara, I've never cared about a girlfriend before the only I do about you." With that he walked away to get his case and get out there before he get mocked.

"You know what, I don't care if I get mocked or in trouble for what I just did. I just needed to do that. Make sure she knows how I feel about her. My god I'll make sure she knows how I feel." He was thinking to himself walking up to Grissom to receive his case.

Sara was just standing there in awe herself. "My god, did he just do that?" She thought to herself. "How can he do that and just walk away like nothing just happened? I told him we couldn't let anyone knew about this. Not that everyone didn't know but now god knows what's gonna happen. But you know what, I don't care. Nick would never do that. Not in front of everyone."

She walked out and went to her crime scene with Warrick. He brought it up. "So Sara, you and Greg? Some kiss you guys had. Right in front of Grissom's office too. Greg's got guts, I gotta say that." He said in his little voice.

"Warrick, don't." And that was all that was said about the kiss for the rest of the night.

But Sara and Greg didn't know that Nick was standing just a few feet away. That kiss about killed him.


	13. Clementine

After work Sara went to a bar. She stayed there for a about an hour drinking. After an hour and maybe 20 minutes she decided to head off home. She just really needed to clear her mind from everything that's happened in the past 48 hours- the kiss and the flower. She didn't wanna think about it. It was too much for her. Now she just wanted to go home and maybe get some sleep. She was driving home, carefully since the last time she drank and drove she learned her lesson. She made it home with no problems. She went into her apartment to see Greg sitting on the couch. He looked up at the magazine he was reading when she opened the door and just looked at her.

"Where have you been, your shift ended 2 hours ago. I saw you leave." He asked concerned.

"I went out." She said, not lying but not looking at him too.

"What the hell? You have alcohol on your breath. Where have you been Sara?" He said touching her shoulder.

"I was drinking a little." She said still not looking at him.

"A little Sara, you smell like you were dipped in it."

"Oh thanks Greg," She said getting annoyed.

"Sara, what's wrong? You only drink if you're upset, what's wrong?" He asked really getting concerned.

"Greg leave it alone-"

"No Sara, what is it?" He said cutting her off.

"Greg! Stop. Why are you even here Greg?"

"Because I was goddamn worried about you Sara. I was worried." He said with a look of hurt in his eyes as he looked at her when he got up and walked out the door.

"That went lovely," she said to herself sitting down and turning on the TV. She fell asleep about 15 minutes later.

Sara woke up just in time for a shower before work. She got in just time for assignments. She was paired up with Nick. She was okay with it. They were fine then. She was feeling a little awkward but that's it. They got to the crime scene and got out. Walked up to the det. And asked what happened.

"She was found at the doorway with a stab wound." The det. said to them while pointing to the body.

"Excuse me?" Sara said.

"Yeah?" the det. answered.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Clementine Crawford." She answered.

"Sara Sidle."

"You're Sara Sidle?" She asked amazed.

"Uhh, yeah why?" Sara said confused. Nick heard Crawford say that and turned and looked at the two.

"Oh, no reason, just I've heard a lot about you and other CSI's." She said laughing.

"What?" She said raising her voice.

"Sara, calm down." Nick said walking over and grabbing her shoulder.

"No Nick I did not work this hard to get known has the CSI whore. No." She said to him practically yelling now.

Clementine was laughing now. Which ticked Sara off even more. "Well Sara, you're not the only one dating CSI's."

"What was that!" She said now yelling.

"Sara, come on. Come outside with me..." Nick said to Sara whispering in her ear while pulling her outside the crime scene to his car. She went into the passenger seat Nick took the driver side. He said to her really sincerely, "Sara, it's okay. Don't let her bother you…"

"NICK! I'm known has the CSI whore. I've worked so hard to get to where I am now and to be known has a great CSI a great scientist but now that's all gone. All gone. Everything I worked for."

"Because of me," he said quietly.

"Nick… no it's not because of-"

"Yes Sara it is. If we didn't date you wouldn't be dealing with her right now. If I didn't go out to dinner with her once you wouldn't be here."

"What?" She asked emotionless.

"…What?" He asked confused.

"You went out with her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. And I turned her down for a second date. Which is probably why she's doing this. She knows what we had to go through. You know what, I'll be back Sara. Don't leave this car, the crime scene will still be there." He said and got out without waiting for her response. He ran up to Clementine and said, "What the hell is your problem Clementine?"

"What are you talking about Nick," she said innocently.

"Clementine just because I didn't like you like you liked me does not mean you have to do that to my friend. Just because she means something to me and you don't you ruin her reputation. How dare you Clementine." He said angrily and walked back to the car to comfort Sara.

They finished talking and Sara felt well enough to process the scene. They finished processing and went back to the lab. At the end of the shift Grissom asked Sara to come into his office.

"What do you need Grissom," she asked.

"What happened today with det. Crawford at the scene?" he asked straight forward.

"I'm sorry Grissom, I just got upset."

"About?"

"Things she said." She said plainly.

"Sara, I know you care about your reputation but Ecklie is forcing me to do something. I have to give you 4 days suspension without pay."

Sara couldn't believe that but knew she deserved it for yelling at Crawford. She walked to the locker room and saw Nick at his locker getting ready to leave.

"Hey Sara, feeling better?" He asked looking up at her.

"Uhh, I just got suspended for four days no pay." She said plainly.

"Oh Sara, god I'm sorry." He said walking over to her, and hugging her. "This is my fault, I'm so sorry Sara."

"Sara hugged him back and said, "You wanna get some breakfast Nick?" Looking up at him.

"Of course Sara."


	14. Breakfast

"God, I just wish I didn't always have to get so defensive about things. Any normal person in that situation before would just let it fly off their backs. I have to make a scene." Sara was telling Nick over pancakes and waffles.

"Any normal person would defend their reputation. And that is exactly what you did Sara." Nick said looking at his food than up at her. "Don't let this get the best of you. It's what Crawford probably wants. I probably didn't make the best choice of going out with her either, so I think we're even in the wrong decision making skills here."

"Why did you go out with her Nick?" Sara asked curiously.

"Honestly?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

"I thought it would take my mind off of you…" He said not able to look into her in the face.

"Nick, you know I'm still so sorry about I did to you. It wasn't right I understand that. I didn't want to hurt you, you have to know that. But you know I'm with Greg now, or at least I think I am." She said completely sincerely.

Nick's attention now caught he asked, "What do you mean Sara?"

"Well, I came home drunk after shift the other day to find Greg sitting on my couch waiting for me to come home. I didn't like that and I threw him out. Haven't talked to him since."

"Wait, why were you drinking?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she mumbled under her breath looking down at the table.

"Yes I do Sara."

"I just didn't wanna think about you, and that damn kiss with Greg in front of Grissom's office." She said finally looking up.

"Why me?" he asked shocked.

"Because of that 'Last rose' thing. I didn't want to stop getting them with the little notes attached. I loved it, even though I wouldn't admit it to myself." She said after chewing a bite of her pancakes.

Nick just sat there and stared at her with big brown eyes. He couldn't believe what she just said. He always thought that the rose thing was an annoyance to her. Something she'd just throw away once she read the note that went along with it, if that.

"You mean, you actually enjoyed the roses?"

"Of course I did. I'd even come home wondering what each would say. It kind of brought me back to that puppy-dog love type thing. I haven't felt like I was in that type of feelings in a long time."

With that Nick got up and sat down next to her. He than hugged her. He didn't let go of him until he realized what he was doing. "Sorry…" He mumbled walking back over to his side of the table almost like his boundaries. And he was thankful for these.

"Nick, don't be sorry."

"But Sara I should. You are most likely dating Greg right now. You need to figure out what's going on with you and Greg right now Sara."

"I know I do Nick. I know…"

"Sara do you even want to be with him?"

"If only I knew Nick."

"Sara go to him now. Settle the fight you guys had and then work from there. I'll be here waiting for you. And if it turns out you want to be with him, I'm okay with that. I've learned to accept you're not mine anymore." Nick said looking straight into her and then put down 20 dollars and got up and left. Sara watched him walking in the parking lot to his car from her seat. She than got up herself and went to her own car and drove to Greg's apartment. She went up to his door knocked on it extremely nervous. She had no idea what she was going to do yet.

He opened it slightly and saw it was Sara. He started to give a huge smile while opening the door. "God, does he look tired," She thought to herself. She didn't know that he hadn't slept much from their fight.

"Hey," he said hugging her and than kissing her.

"Hey," she responded. "We need to talk."

His expression changed as he remembered the fight. "I know, come in," he said gesturing for her to come in. she took the invite and walked in.

"So how you been feeling?" she asked.

"Tired, you?"

"Alright I guess."

"Are you gonna tell me why you were drinking that night Sara?" He asked looking at her.

"Greg…"

"Don't Greg me Sara. I need to know. You have no idea how much it has been bothering me." He cut her off leaning in closer to her.

"Greg, I was just upset over the kiss. I didn't want to deal with everything that me and Nick went through when we first started dating. It just made this more real than I felt."

"Sara, that's okay. I just did it because I wanted you to know that I care about you and I didn't want to lose you-"

"Why did you think you were going to?" She asked this time cutting him off.

"Nick and I were talking in the locker room. He said he's gonna back away from us for a little to let you figure out what you wanted so that you could be happy. And I figured you'd like that and go running back to him. I just couldn't see that happening without me fighting for you." He said starting look away and having a feeling of vulnerability to Sara.

"Greg, I don't know what to say."

"Why don't you tell me what happened at your crime scene today." He said plainly. He heard about it. It was the new gossip all over the lab. He wanted to know what happened.

"Oh, that nothing." She lied.

"Sara you don't get suspended for 4 days for nothing." He said looking back at her.

"She just started saying stuff, she was basically calling me the CSI whore."

"What! But you're far from it Sara."

"Thanks Greg but I see where she's coming from. I mean first Nick than you."

"I don't care, you're not a damn whore Sara. I don't love goddamn whores." "Fuck. I did not just say that." He thought to himself.

"What did you say?" Sara asked shocked.

"Uhh, nothing. Hungry?"

"Did you just say you loved me?" Sara's face was plain in shock. She didn't believe what just happened.

"I guess I did." He said knowing there isn't anything else he can do now. It's not like he can deny it and be like "I don't know what you're talking about Sara, maybe you're starting to hear things!" It doesn't work that like.

"Greg… I don't know if I'm ready for this…"

"Sara it's fine. I didn't even mean to say that. It just sort of slipped." He said. He was feeling too vulnerable right now. Sara was feeling too blocked off.

"Greg, I need to leave, and go think about things." She said getting up and walking out the door. She drove back to apartment.

Greg just sat there thinking himself. "Why did I just do that? I probably just fucked everything up."


	15. Catherine

On the way back to her apartment Sara was kind of tempted to stop at the lock liquor store she pasted but thought better of it. After all, she wasn't supposed to be drinking at all, and she didn't want it to turn into some kind of bad habit. Right now she just wanted to get home and lay down on her couch and think threw this.

She finally pulled in at her apartment parking lot and walked rather fast to her apartment. She got out her keys and opened her door. She than took off her shoes and lay down on her couch. There she replayed the scene at Greg's over. "I don't love a goddamn whore!" Kept ringing in her head. Than she thought of Nick and how calm they'd been at breakfast, even when she was upset over being suspended. "Great. Now I get to do nothing but sit here and think for 4 more days. Unless…" She than got up and found her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's Sara. Do you wanna get a drink?"

"I'll meet you there in 5"

"Okay, see you here," She said as she hung up her phone.

About 10 minutes later Catherine showed up at Sara's door and they left to the closest bar. They arrived and walked in and ordered some drinks. Catherine than was looking at Sara kind of weird.

"What's on your mind, Cath?" Sara asked noticing the stares.

"Why did you call me? Why not Warrick?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you tried helping Nick about me-"

"And Greg too." She said cutting in.

"What? When?" Sara said surprised and it was shown in her expression.

"When Nick said to him he'd back off. Greg just got worried and didn't want you to know. We were working on a case and I asked what was bothering him and he told me. Don't worry about it, but continue on with why you call me." Catherine explained.

Sara was still kind of shocked that Greg went to Catherine. He figured he's go to Warrick, but I guess not. "So I figured you'd help me…"

"Mhmm… With what?" Catherine asked getting into this. First time Sara's ever admitted she needed help with a problem.

"Well, Greg said he loved me." She said plainly.

"And that's a problem?"

"I think I'm starting to fall for Nick again."

"Now that's a problem."

"Yeah," Sara said looking away.

"Well, do you love Nick?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know yet," Sara admitted.

"What are your feelings for Greg?"

"Distant."

"And your feelings for Nick are not-so-distant?"

"Getting there."

"And Nick, obviously really likes you, right?" She asked to verify what she thought.

"I think."

"In other words he does. Sara I think its time for you to break it off with Greg. Go back to Nick. He's whom you should be with. He's whom your heart wants. And my advice woman to woman, follow your heart."

"Catherine thanks. For some reason having someone else lay it out for me made it make sense. So what do you say we make a quick trip?"

"Where to?" Catherine asked getting excited.

"Where do you think?" Sara said getting up.

They got back into Catherine's car and drove over to Greg's apartment. Sara got out and walked up to his door. Greg opened it and saw her and smiled.

"Hey, I thought I scared you," He said glad that she came back.

"Greg can I come in?"

"Of course," he said getting worried.

She walked past him and after she passed he closed the door. She took a seat on the couch and he next to her.

"What's up Sara? I know you well enough to know that greeting wasn't loving." Greg asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Greg… I don't think we should do this anymore…" Sara said trying to look at him but he was looking at the floor.

After a minute he looked up with tears in his eyes and asked, "It's Nick isn't it? You're going to go back to him right?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, I think I am." She said promptly.

"I know it," he said getting up. "I goddamn knew it. When he said that he was gonna back away and let you be happy I knew that I lost you than. I knew it. That's why I kissed you in the open." He was pacing now.

"Greg come here," She said getting up herself. He walked toward her. She gave him the best kiss she ever had and the hardest. She meant it too. She finally stopped and said, "I care about you Greg, don't forget that. Ever, and than she walked out and back to Catherine in the car.

When she got back in Catherine asked, "How'd it go?"

"Best a break up can go I guess. Wanna make one more stop?" She said looking out the window than back at Catherine.

"Where to?"

"Nicks."


	16. Gosh Took You Long Enough

Catherine drove to Sara smiling at her. Sara was getting annoyed with that and expressed that by saying, "Hey, will you knock it off with the smiling thing."

Laughing, Catherine replied, "I'm just surprised it took this long for you to figure it out. I knew you never really liked Greg. It was always simply Nick."

Laughing herself Sara asked, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, see women don't like to be held down. So you broke it off with Nick- despite your feelings. So you went to Greg who you knew has been obsessed with you for years. It makes sense."

"Oh, Catherine stop, you're sounding like the female Grissom."

"Now that's what I call a compliment." They were both really laughing now. They've never really had any time to just hang out. They both thought it was nice and that they shouldn't stop hanging out. Catherine was the one who voiced it though.

"Hey Sara."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we hang out ever?"

Sara looked over at Catherine and said, "Honestly I have no idea."

"Well let's start. Now wait I turn into here?"

"Yeah to both." Catherine turned into the parking lot of Nick's apartment building and parked. Sara than undid her seat belt and turned to face Catherine." Thanks Catherine for the ride. You should take off. Maybe be with Lindsey."

"You're welcome and nah, I got an errand I gotta take care of." Catherine said smiling.

"Alright well good-bye." Than Sara got out of the car and walked up to Nick's apartment. She knocked and he answered within a minute. Once he saw whom it was he smiled.

"Hey there," He said.

"Hi to yourself."

"Come in, come in." He opened the door wider and let her pass. After she walked in he shut it and followed her. "So, I take it you've made your decision?" He asked kind of scared what the answer was gonna be. He stood there extremely nervous and shifting his weight from side to side- something he did when he was nervous.

"Yeah, I think I have. Nick I'm so sorry-" Sara began but Nick cut her off with:

"But you want to be with Greg. Sara it's all right. I mean it wasn't like you're breaking up with me for a second. It's okay don't be-" But this time Sara cut him off but not with any verbal commutation. She kissed him a kiss full of passion, lust, love, and plenty of it. Nick was shocked enormously. He was not expecting that. They finally broke apart and Sara smiled, followed by Nick smiling.

"If you would have let me finish, you'd have heard that I'm sorry but I broke up with Greg because I think I'm in love with you. Not Greg." Sara was still smiling. Nick's smile grew twice as big. He than kissed her with the same feeling she did a moment before. He than broke apart from her and whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Sara."

Catherine pulled out of the parking lot and drove up to another apartment building. She knew which door from watching Sara. So she knocked hoping she remembered correctly. The person who opened the door looked like he had been crying a little bit and just looked plain tired.

"Hey Greg," Catherine said smiling at him.

"Oh, hey Catherine. What are you doing here?" Greg asked a little curious.

"Well, I was just with Sara, and yeah. I figured you could use a friend right about now," Catherine said looking up at him in a understanding way. Greg opened the door to let her in and she took the invite.

"So Greg, how you feeling?"

"How'd you feel when you found out your boyfriend was cheating on you?"

"Point taken. But Greg Sara didn't cheat on you with Nick. If Sara's anything she's loyal."

"Point taken back."

"What do you say we go get a drink? You look like you could use it."

"Sure, why not?" They got up and walked to Catherine's car and drove to the nearest bar.


	17. Everything's Okay

Sara spent an hour or two at Nick's after Catherine left. They spent the time talking, making up, Sara apologizing to Nick for what she did to him. Explained she just couldn't be handle down like she was being with him. That needed the time to figure out what she wanted. She didn't mean to play any games with anyone. He knew this all and was just glad she came back. He knew he was being controlling in a way and they're time apart made him realize that and be able to fix himself. Sara was lying in Nick's arms when they were talking than she looked at her watch.

"Damn, I gotta get back home, I'll see you at work tonight?"

"Yeah, after work you wanna get some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." She answered getting up and walking to the door, followed by Nick. "Bye," she said kissing him while opening the door. "Damn it!"

"What?" Nick asked with concern on his face.

"I forgot that Catherine dropped me off-"

"I'll give you a ride come on." He said cutting her off while grabbing his keys.

"You sure you don't mind?" She asked hesitant.

"Of course not." They went down to Nick's car and got in. They drove over to her place talking about random things. Nick pulled up to Sara's apartment and let her out but not before kissing her goodbye. He than drove back to his place.

Greg was still with Catherine. Neither of them had drank more than two glasses- specially Greg, he knew his limits and also knew that drinking away his feelings won't help. Catherine and him had been talking themselves. They were laughing and having fun, but Catherine had to bring up Sara again.

"So Greg, what are your feelings with the Sara issue?" She asked finally bringing it up.

"Well…" He said thinking of an answer of how to say how he feels. "I mean, yeah I'm not exactly happy with how things turned out with me and her but I can't say I didn't expect that. I did take her away from Nick. I know it doesn't look like it, but I was always sorry for Nick. I knew I hurt him by taking Sara away from him. I knew it was only time until she went back to him. I guess I just wanted a little time with compared to none. Has selfish as that may seem." He said being a little too honest with Catherine.

"Well Greg, I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but she played games between the two of you." Catherine said matter of factly.

"I know she did, but I've liked her for years. I just wanted my turn. Now I'm just gonna have to move on now. Let's get out of here. I don't wanna drink anymore."

"Yeah me either. What do you wanna do?" Catherine asked.

"Hmm… You wanna go to this club with this really good jazz player?" he asked her.

"Sounds good, let's go." She started to get up and so did he.

"Say, do you mind if we might a pit stop?"

"Sure, where to?"

Greg followed her out of the bar and into her car. He found a piece of paper and a pen in her car. He started writing on it as he told her, "Nick's."

Catherine drove out to Nick's as Greg was folding the piece of paper. He got out and put it in Nick's mailbox. He noticed his car wasn't in the parking lot, a good sign. He saw Catherine watching him and smiled at her. He got back into the car and said, "Let's go listen to some jazz." She smiled at him this time.

They drove out to the club just talking about everything. From past girlfriends and boyfriends to past jobs. They both enjoyed themselves. Finally Catherine found her way to the club Greg was trying to explain where it was with bad directions.

"God Greg, with your job you'd think you'd be able to give decent directions." She said laughing at him.

"Hey, I know how to get there and get back home, I think I'm set." He said laughing at himself.

They got out and got a table in the back. It was quite dark in the club and they were light with little red candles everywhere. They sat down and ordered their drinks and a little something to eat. Greg said it was on him for Catherine being such a good friend lately.

"Hmm… If I get fed and dragged to a nice club like this for being such a good friend I should more often." She said laughing. "God I haven't laughed this much in a while."

Greg looked at her laughing himself and said, "Me neither. Maybe you should be a good friend more often. It's nice to have someone you can just hang out with and have a good time with. Without all that love triangle stuff."

"That's why I usually don't get involved with people I work with."

"Usually?" Greg said giving her an eye.

"Yes usually Greg," Catherine said with a huge smile.

"Oh there is so a story to go with that usually."

"A story for another time. Look our food's here!" She said pointing to the waiter.

They eat and talked for a while and Catherine told him she should get back to Lindsey before she has to go off to work. Greg said he should probably get home. They walked out to Catherine's car and she drove off towards Greg. When she pulled up and said, "Well Greg that club was great, where'd you find that? All I've been here I've never heard of it."

"A friend of mine owns it. So I get the hook up once in a while. Well I guess this is my call to leave. Bye Catherine." He said while opening his door.

"See ya Greg." She said. Once he got out and walked to his door and waved she drove out there and back to her home.

Nick came home from dropping off Sara. He got his mail and saw just a piece of paper folded- no envelope. He got a little nervous but when he saw it was from Greg he wondered what he wanted.

_Nick,_

_I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking Sara away from you like that. I know it looks heartless, but I'm not- really. I shouldn't have done it but, I've liked her for years, I guess I just took advantage of a vulnerable situation. I shouldn't have done that either. I guess I shouldn't have done a lot of things, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Sara belongs with you, not me. I'll find someone else. Sara I knew always was thinking of you, even when she was with me. I just didn't want to accept it because I wanted my turn. But again, Nick I'm sorry for putting you through what I did. I should have sent Sara back to you. I guess I've dragged this out long enough._

_-Greg_

"Sara will love this," Nick thought. She would too. She didn't want to hurt him but she's glad he understands what happened. Nick was taking comfort in the fact that him and Sara were okay, which hasn't happened in a long time.


	18. Just Go

Nick had gotten to work just in time for assignments. Warrick and him were paired up on another car accident on some side rode. "Time to get some extra money from Warrick," Nick thought to himself. Sara was paired with Catherine and Greg with Grissom. He didn't hear what their cases were but him and Warrick left for their crime scene. It looked straight forward, but one of the victims knew the person that hit her and was stating it was on purpose.

"Woo, this is not gonna be easy proving sabotage," Warrick was saying to Nick looking at the crash site.

"It never is huh?"

"Nope. I guess we should start. You take the treads and stuff I'll grab the actual cars."

"Got it."

They broke off to do their parts of analyzing the scene and stayed there for another 3- 4 hours before heading off to the lab. The case looked pretty straightforward.

Greg was standing in the locker room looking at his shut locker. He opened it thinking he'd do something to pass the time. But than he remembered why he came in here and punched it closed in frustration. Catherine was walking in when she saw him punching the locker. She stopped and back up a step than said, "You know it doesn't help when you take a sucker hit to a locker."

He looked up and saw he. "Yeah well for now I think that'll do just fine for me," he said looking down and taking a seat on the bench.

Catherine walking so that she can look straight at him said, "You wanna tell me about it?"

"There's nothing to tell. I yelled at a suspect in interrogation because he raped and killed his wife and he's just being an asshole about it. So Grissom threw me out here to get some air."

"Rapes are never easy, Greg. Especially when the husband is denying everything. But think about it, if you were him and had raped you wife and killed her would you tell the world what you did?" Catherine asked him now taking a seat next to him.

Looking straight at her he said, "I would never do that to someone. They're human beings like me. Not just some thing I can have my fun with than kill."

"If only you were everyone else in the world. We'd be out of a job though."

"Can't say that would be a bad thing right about now."

"Greg, you're just empathizing with the victim. That's normal. So why don't you go work something to help pile evidence on this guy and get him behind bars where he belongs. How does that sound?" Catherine said making him look up with her hand.

"Better. Thanks Catherine," he said while he kissed her cheek, than he got up and walked out to go do something.

The rest of the shift went by pretty quickly with nothing really eventful. Nick found Sara in the break room talking to Warrick about something. He walked in and with a big smile on his face went, "Hey there."

"Hey right back at yourself," Sara said smiling at him.

"What are you happy about over there Nicky boy?" Warrick asked.

"Nothing my man," Nick said taking a seat next to Sara.

"You guys are back together aren't you?" Warrick asked looking at them with suspicious grin on his face.

Nick and Sara looked at each other and Warrick said a little louder, "YOU GUYS ARE! Damn, about time. I knew it was only a matter of time until you went back to him. Nick why didn't you tell me, we just spent this entire shift together?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nick started. "I didn't think it was any of your business first off."

"Yeah my business my ass. You and me are friends my man. You gotta tell me these things." Warrick said.

"Well Warrick-" Sara started.

"Wait, Sara you were dating Greg, what happened to him?"

"Well, Uhh I broke up with him Warrick." Sara said matter of factly.

"Mhmm bet he took that well."

"Why am I still talking to you about this?" Sara said.

"I don't know, why don't we go our shifts over?" Nick asked Sara.

"Where you guys going?" Warrick asked.

"Breakfast," Nick said.

"Well you two lovers have fun," Warrick said smiling. Sara and Nick walked out and got in their cars and headed off to the diner they chose. When they got there they walked in with Nick's arm around her shoulders. They grabbed a table and ordered coffee. Once the coffee came Nick said to her, "Sara, I want you to read something. Greg put it in my mailbox the other night. I knew you'd want to read it so I brought it with me," he said while getting it out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to her and she opened it and read it.

"Wow…" She said when she was finished with a sort of blank look on her face.

"Yeah, my same reaction." He said while nodding his head.

"Do you think he means it?" Sara said looking up at him.

"I don't know. I hope."

"Me too. I didn't want to hurt him." Sara said looking out the window.

"I know you didn't," Nick was getting a little uneasy. He knew when Sara was holding back, he just hoped she didn't wanna leave him… again.

"Yeah… Look Nick," Sara was starting. "Great start for a 'I'm sorry I can't do this anymore' speech again," Nick was thinking to himself.

"I know you probably think I still really like Greg, I'll admit I do a little still. But I care more about you." Sara said looking straight at him. He could tell she was being serious and honest. Nick just reasoned with a "I love you Sara." After breakfast Sara and Nick said their goodbyes and Sara headed off towards Greg's apartment. She pulled up and got out. She walked up to his door and knocked, he answered it on the second knock. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I gotta talk to you Greg," Sara said walking in the open door Greg held for her.

"About what?" He said shutting the door and following her to the living room section of his apartment.

"The letter, to Nick. Did you mean it?" Sara asked looking back at him not bothering to sit down.

Greg not expecting that said honestly, "Yes Sara I did. Every word."

"Thank you. You don't understand how much that makes me feel better. I never wanted to hurt you," She said to him.

"I know you didn't Sara. It's okay. I knew I shouldn't have taken you from Nick like that. It wasn't right."

"It also wasn't right how I treated you either," she said now sitting down.

"I guess it wasn't entirely," Greg said agreeing.

"I'm sorry Greg, I really am."

"Don't worry about it Sara really," Greg was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I did care about you, I still do."

"I still care about you too Sara. But we can't do this. We probably shouldn't have from the start. So I think you should go be with Nick now. Not me. He's who you wanted." He said pointing to the door.

Sara shocked just got up and left. She ran to her car and drove home.


	19. I don't understand

After Sara left Greg realized he was so extremely tired. He had quite a while to get some sleep so just hopped right into bed. Before he fell asleep he was thinking about what he said to Sara. He didn't feel too bad, she was the one who started everything- not me. She's the one who can't make up her mind and goes back and forth between guys. Why should I feel bad?

Greg got a few hours of sleep before his cell phone going off awaked him.

"I hate whoever this is right now," he mumbled into his phone without even bothering to open his eyes yet.

"Well I love you too Greggo." He heard on the other end.

"Catherine, why are you calling me?" He asked still half asleep.

"Greg, I need help on this case I'm working. Normally I'd just suck it up and handle it, but it's way too much to handle and everyone else is swamped with their own cases and-"

"Catherine, Cath, calm down. I'll be there in 30 minutes. Don't ever feel like you can't come to me for help Catherine. I'll see you soon. Bye." He said hanging up the phone. He got a quick shower and headed off to his car. He was thinking about why Catherine wouldn't want to come to him for help. He'd come to her for so much already. It just didn't make sense to him.

He pulled up the lab and got out. He walked straight into the lab and where Catherine usually works. He saw her staring at a bed sheet with a magnifying glass in her hand.

"What can I do to assist the one in need?" He asked stepping in.

"There you are! I can't thank you enough Greg." She said looking up.

"Don't worry about it Catherine, what's the case?" He said walking over next to her.

"A 8-year old child was raped and killed in her bed sleep. DNA is still processing the seminal fluids, which is the only real piece of evidence in that crime scene. It was almost like she was placed there." She told him looking back at the sheet.

"Maybe she was? Did you look at the other bedrooms? Any where else in the house she would likely get raped?" He asked.

"I collected the bed sheets from the parent's bedroom but haven't looked at them yet." She said turning around getting the other sheet while Greg pushed the other aside. Catherine folded out the sheet for examination. Greg saw something, got gloves on and took the magnifying glass.

"Do you have the ASL?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, here." She said getting it for him and than shutting the lights. Greg turned it on and passed it over the sheets. "There we go." He said while Catherine handed him a swab. He took the sample and said, "This could just be from the parents having sex, but it looks fresh. I mean what parents has sex after their child is murdered?"

"Bad ones," Catherine said looking at him.

They put in the semen in DNA and processed other evidence. They got a few more things to help them and everything was pointing to the father. Catherine was getting uneasy with things and Greg took noticed.

"Catherine why don't we take a coffee break?"

"I don't Greg, we should really keep at the case." Catherine asked not bothering to look up from what she was working on.

"Catherine you need it," He said taking his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. He than grabbed her hand and pulled her into the break room that was deserted besides them. Greg got two cups and poured some coffee into them while Catherine grabbed a seat. Greg walked over and handed her one with a smile on his face and said, "Here you go, Cath."

Smiling back at him with gratitude said, "Thanks Greg."

Greg than took a seat next to her and took a sip of his drink before asking her, "Hey, Catherine, are you alright with this case?"

"Yeah I'm fine Greg why do you ask?" Catherine said.

"So you're trying to tell me this isn't hitting home with you?"

"Greg…"

"Catherine I know it is, otherwise you wouldn't have called me for help. I know you can handle any case. You could handle this one, but I'm thinking these kind of cases are your weakness." Greg said in between sips of his coffee.

"It's not a matter of weakness but a matter of how I'd feel if that happened to my daughter. I wouldn't be able to handle it." Catherine said.

"Why were you so hesitant towards calling me for help, Catherine? You've helped me so much recently I'm surprised you couldn't come to me easily with that whole Sara thing."

"Greg, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just the kind of person who doesn't like receiving help unless I absolutely need it. Greg, don't look too into it please." Catherine said grabbing his hand.

"Catherine, I just don't understand why you don't get that you can come to me for anything- anything."

"I know that Greg and thank you," She said hugging him. "Now let's get back to work." They threw away their empty cups and went back to work.

Sara went home to Nick leaving her a message that they should do dinner. She called him back and they decided to go out to fancy restaurant. After she got off the phone she got in the shower and started to get ready. 5 o'clock soon rolled around and Sara wasn't ready yet, she had just got her hair finished with when she was deciding on what to wear when she hear a knock on her door. Still in a towel she nervously answered the door. She stood there in a towel while Nick on the other side of her in dressy clothes looking handsome.

Laughing Nick said, "I guess someone's been waiting for me to come. Look's like you've been ready for hours, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He than kissed her before she could playful smack him.

"Well this is what you get for making me wait," she said deepened the kiss a little more.

"So are you going like that or changing? I'm happy either way." Nick said finally breaking apart but still holding on to her.

"If you let go of me I'll go change," She said looking up at him.

"As much as I'd rather hold on to you I think you better go change if we don't wanna be late." Nick said finally letting go of her.

Sara ran down the hall into her bedroom and shut the door. A few minutes later she came out in this black dress that fitted her perfectly while showing everything that needed to be shown and ended above the knees. Nick stood staring at her and how amazing she looked.

"Let's go," she said grabbing her bag.

"Alright," He said following her but still staring at her in awe. "Tonight should be good," Nick thought to himself.


	20. Dinners and Cafes

**AN: **This is the last chapter, I MIGHT do a sequel later on, depends if people actually want the story to continue.

Nick brought Sara to a restaurant rear Sara's apartment building that she had never been to. It was a tiny, growing restaurant with a beautiful view of the sunset. It was a warm night, the kind that you didn't need to wear a coat of any sort. Nick was being the biggest gentleman Sara had ever seen him act before. He'd open doors for her, pull out chairs, he even took her order for her before she could even look at the menu. He said it was because he had the entire night planned out right down to the food. Sara was glad, it was nice to be treated to something instead of having to chase after it herself. She took comfort in the fact that she won't always have to fight against someone for his or her relationship but to see that Nick was right there with her.

After about 10 minutes after they arrived waiters brought out various kinds of vegetable entry from lasagna to stir fry to fresh vegetable salad. They eat and talked and enjoyed each other's company. Finally after they both had had way too much to eat Nick said, "You wanna walk back to your place? It's close enough."

Staring to get up Sara answered with, "Yeah that sounds really nice."

They both got up and started walking to the front when Nick stopped to pay for their dinner. After he paid they continued their journey back to Sara's apartment. Once they walked out the door Nick put his arm over Sara's shoulder and kissed her forehead. Leaving his head lying onto of Sara's Nick started talking. "You know Sara, I wanna talk to you about something."

Sara putting her arm around the small of Nick's back asked, "What about?"

"I just wanted you to know, that I know how hard relationships have been for you, you know with Hank and Grissom. I just need you to understand I'm not like them. I would never cheat on you and Grissom doesn't know what he turned away. I know that we only dated for a little while the first time but Sara I've liked you since I met you. I just wish I took the risk of telling you sooner." Nick was saying not moving anything but just mouth and legs.

Sara doing the same said, "Nick, I knew from the start you're not like them- you're not like most guys even. You actually know how to treat a woman right and with respect without them losing respect for you. I've always had you in the back of my mind, like the friend that was always there. I didn't want to ruin that friendship. That would have killed me."

"Sara I love you and I don't care who else is out there. I only want you now and probably no one else for a very long time. Wow, we're back at your apartment already." Nick said realized he was walking up to her door. He finally let go of her and looked her in the face.

Staring back at Nick's deep, dark brown eyes Sara said, "I love you too Nick, I'm not going anywhere this time," than kissed him full of passion and love. Nick kissed her back with the same emotions showing through. Sra started to open her door, still kissing Nick, when she finally did they both walked through and shut the door behind them.

After work for Greg and Catherine, they decided to go out for dinner. They both needed to unwind after that case. Turned out the father did do it after all in his own bedroom. They chose a mellow café that served more than coffee. They took a seat at a small table only light by a candle. There was some man playing guitar and singing low. They ordered a drink and than their food. They sat and talked for a little while. While they were waiting Greg brought up the case again.

"How you feeling Catherine? Honestly."

Catherine shifting in her seat and looking at her drink than back at Greg said, "Yeah, no matter how hard I try those cases always get to me."

Greg not keeping his eyes on anything else but Catherine said, "I know what you mean. Those kinds of cases get to me too. I mean how can hurt a kid. They are so innocent and pure. That and husbands hitting their wives."

"God, how could a man do that? Can he at least have a little self-control and take it out in his job or hobby? These kinds of cases disgust me." Catherine said to him in response.

Greg nodded in agreement when the food came and they changed their conversation into something happier. They ate in pretty good moods and got up and danced to the guy playing on the stage in the back of the café. Greg noticed how good it felt to have someone else in his arms weather it is for a couple seconds or a couple minutes. He wasn't fully getting over Sara but being able to infatuate over someone new, someone like Catherine. The music stopped and they had this moment where Catherine had just twirled into Greg's arms and was about to twirl back out when the music stopped and she stood there in Greg's arms and felt comfortable. They stared at each other for a moment or two than walked back to the table with Greg's arm over Catherine. Greg and Catherine both couldn't stop thinking about that one moment where it seems that you should have kissed that person instead of passing it by. That for that moment it was as if they actually liked you, weather it be true or not.

They finished their coffees and paid for their dinner. They headed out Greg looked at Catherine standing their looking for her car. Greg stayed like that for a moment, still starting at Catherine, when she turned and saw the look in his eye. It was something she'd only saw him give Sara. The kind of look like a teenage infatuated with their first love and they can't get enough of them- they can't stare at them long enough. Finally Greg stepped forward and put his lips on hers in one quick easy motion. Before Catherine knew what was happening Greg was massaging her bottom lip than she kissed him back. Shocked that she actually kissed him back after being so forward Greg was in awe. They finally broke apart from each other to get some breath when Greg said still holding her shoulders, "I've been wanting to do that all night."

"I've been wanting to do that for a couple weeks now Greg," Catherine said herself in awe. Greg had never seen her like this before, but why would he have seen her with someone? It's not like Catherine's the type of person to broadcast a lover.

"But Greg, I should really get home to Lindsey." Catherine said with a little disappointment in her voice.

Greg understandingly said, "Alright, you should go see her, but I'm walking you to your car."

Greg healed onto the small of her back while she laid her head on his shoulders. They finally reached her car and Greg put Catherine up against her car door and kissed her a very passionate kiss for goodbye. When they parted Catherine said to Greg while looking straight into his eyes with a kind of lust that can't be described in words, "Bye Greg."

Looking back at her he said, "Bye Catherine."


End file.
